


The President’s Son and His Boyfriend Bodyguard

by teecup_angel



Series: Eren, The President's Son [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... per chapter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren getting kidnapped, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, anyway, but he's not gonna be a damsel in distress, president's son!Eren, secret service!Levi, the marcojean is like... only few?, why does the tag say marco bott twice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the president’s son who has been ‘secretly’ dating his bodyguard, Levi.<br/>The one time Levi took a day off, Eren gets kidnapped and it’s up to Levi to find him.<br/>The deadline is 24 hours. Can Levi find Eren by then?<br/>But more importantly, will Eren just stay as a damsel in distress in this story?<br/>Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>Odd numbered chapters are Eren’s POV, even numbered chapters are Levi’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being the president’s son is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErenLovesHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenLovesHeichou/gifts).



> Remember when I said I was going to focus on one story? Yeah. I lied. XD  
> Does this means all the other choices are going to get a sequel? Probably. I’m gonna focus on 2 fics at a time… this time I’m totally serious… maybe…  
> Anyway, this will be shorter than BDR but BDR will always have top priority so this may have a random update pattern depending on how bitchy my real life will be XD
> 
>  
> 
> Important Notes/Warning:  
> 1 This is unbeta’ed (as usual)  
> 2 This has switching POV by chapter (odd numbers are Eren’s, even numbers are Levi’s)  
> 3 Eren is not going to be a useless damsel in distress in this story (not like… you know…)  
> 4 The main focus of this story is Eren and Levi’s relationship so… uuuhh… don’t expect some sort of grand kidnapping terrorist scheme or anything XD  
> 5 This was kinda influenced by NBC’s Crisis (why, why was it cancelled?!)  
> 6 This is in the same verse as [Riren 30 Days Challenge - Day 27 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185/chapters/3238328) but you don't necessarily have to read that to get this.  
> 7 This has a lot of cliffhangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eren gets kidnapped. ‘nuff said.

“Hey, Armin. Just calling you to make sure that you’re okay. It’s not like you to be absent. Anyway, call me back when you have the chance, okay? I kinda need help over today’s lesson.” Eren said over the phone as he walked out of his class’ building. His last summer class just finished and he found it odd that his best friend, Armin Arlert, was absent. He tried calling but only got his voice mail so he decided to leave a message. 

Eren sighed as he ended his call before he took off his tan jacket, leaving him in his three-fourths sleeved olive green shirt and off white pants. He sighed once more and draped the jacket over his left shoulder. 

“Why does summer have to be fucking hot?” Eren whined as he walked towards the black car where two men wearing suits were waiting for him. He noticed that there was nobody else in the parking lot. It wasn’t exactly surprising since Eren’s summer class ended in the middle of everyone else’s summer classes. Not to mention, the car was parked by the end of the parking lot, away from the buildings of his college. 

Which was weird because it was always parked near the buildings… 

“It’s the natural order of things, kid.” One of his bodyguard, a middle aged man named Hannes, said playfully, “If you’re already hot wearing that, just imagine how we feel.” 

Eren turned his head towards the other man and asked, “Who’s this?” 

“This would be Djel Sanes. It’s Levi’s day off today so he’ll be helping me in babysitting you.” Hannes replied in a nonchalant manner. 

Eren knew it was Levi’s day off. The older man had told it to him yesterday while they were lying on the same bed after… well… a very tiring but satisfying sex. 

But Eren also knew that… 

“Weird. It’s usually Oluo who helps you babysit me whenever Levi’s away.” Eren commented as he placed the hand where he was holding his phone inside his messenger bag. 

“Oluo’s… busy…” Hannes replied in a slightly cold tone. Eren hummed and pressed number one in his speed dial before dropping the phone inside. 

“Oh well, I’m all for not to seeing him bite his tongue every hour anyway.” Eren shrugged and grinned at Hannes. He looked at the inside of his bag, making sure to look like he was looking for something before he slapped his forehead as he said, “Fuck! I forgot my fucking calculus book. Shit. I’m just gonna get it really quick, okay?” 

“Sorry… Eren…” Hannes said softly before grabbing Eren’s wrist roughly. Eren growled and pulled his hand away, kicking Hannes on the shin. Hannes hissed at the pain and let go of Eren. 

Eren turned to run but Djel grabbed him from behind and Hannes opened the door to the back of the car. Eren screamed as he was pushed inside, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU PIGS!!!” 

God damn it. Why the fuck was no one else here when he needed them most?!! 

Why the fuck did he think it would be a good idea to have summer classes again?!! 

Hannes grabbed his arm and forced him down by sitting on his stomach. Eren’s eyes widened when Hannes took out a pocket knife. 

“Aaaahhh!!!” Eren screamed as Hannes quickly sliced his arm and closed his eyes as he screamed louder when he felt Hannes open the wound with his hand. Hannes pushed his fingers inside and took out a chip from inside his arm, throwing it out of the car. 

“Say bye-bye to your tracking chip, kid.” Hannes said in a sickening sweet tone before applying pressure to Eren’s arm. 

“You fucking bastard-“ Eren hissed, glaring at the older man who was now wrapping his arm in a piece of cloth. 

“Don’t worry, kid. They’ll treat this once we get to your new cage.” Hannes said in a nonchalant manner, tightly covering Eren’s wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Couldn’t you have waited until we sedated him?” Djel asked with a frown. 

Hannes shrugged and tied Eren’s wrists and ankles with ropes as he replied, “I’ve been waiting to make this stupid brat scream.” 

Eren glared at them as he hissed, “You’ll fucking pay for this.” 

Hannes chuckled and said, “Looking forward to it, kid.” 

Once he knew that Eren couldn’t untie the ropes without help, he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Eren glanced at the floor of the car, noticing that he managed to get the bag inside the car during the entire ordeal, before he turned to face the front of the car. He glared at his two captors as they drove off the parking lot. Silently, Eren began tapping the simple metal ring on his left middle finger with his thumb. 

They were so going to fucking pay. 

Like hell they think they could just kidnap him and expect he would not fight back. 

Maybe he couldn’t physically but… there were other ways to fight back. 

God damn it. 

When all of this shit is over, he’s never going to let Levi have a day off… ever again. 


	2. The one time I fucking leave him for a bit, he gets kidnapped. Just fucking great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s day off gets cut off and how he’s handling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooaaahh. 61 kudos for just one chapter? I love you guys~! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Levi might seem possessive? I don’t know… kinda?

“Everyone, shut the fuck up now!” Levi’s ordered loudly as he opened the door leading to his division’s main operations room, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing to look at the black haired man. Levi noticed Erwin glaring at him from across the room. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Levi. It’s your day off.” Erwin reminded him as he walked towards the annoyed smaller man (fucking giant). 

“Yeah, going to HQ wasn’t really my idea of a day off.” Levi hissed as he placed his phone on the table. He grabbed a mini-USB to USB cable and plugged it on his phone before plugging the cable to the nearest CPU, which was Gunther’s. A headphone-microphone combo was currently plugged in the phone’s combo jack and Levi ordered, “No one talks, no one even fucking breath heavily or I will decapitate you with a blunt kitchen knife. Petra.” 

“Yes, sir!” A young woman with auburn hair stood from her station. 

“Get a fucking location on this idiot’s phone.” Levi hissed before he unplugged the device from his phone and pressed the ‘speaker’ button. He barely saw Petra sitting once more and typing on the keyboard, hopefully to track down the phone. 

The air in the room suddenly grew colder when they all heard the distinct voice of the president’s son. 

_“Where are you bastards taking me?”_

_“Now, now. We can’t say that, can we? Let’s just say we’re taking you to your new castle, princess.”_

He noticed some of the members suddenly looked surprised, not that he can blame them. 

That was certainly Hannes’ voice. 

Which meant that someone inside, someone in their division, had betrayed them. 

They all heard Eren groan in annoyance before he asked, _“Knock off the princess joke, okay? It’s not like I get kidnap every few days or something, you asshole. What the fuck do you want with me, anyway?!”_

_“Let’s just say you’re an important pawn for someone special. Now be a good princess and cooperate. It’s for your own sake, Eren.”_

_“Fuck you, Hannes. Before this is over, I am going to punch that shitty grin off your ugly face.”_ Levi’s hands clenched to fists as he heard Eren’s words, each one laced with ice cold rage he knew the younger man got from him. He had to hand it to the brat. He was normally a hot-blooded, act-first-think-later type but he can act mature when the situation needs it. 

_“God, you’re idiots if you think I can be a pawn. Who’s the idiot who planned all this anyway ‘cause I need to complain all about the flaws of your shitty kidnapping.”_

They heard the sudden screech of tires and Levi realized that he car had stopped. 

_“Something’s off.”_ There was a third voice… 

Hannes’ partner… 

But Levi didn’t recognize the voice. 

They heard a lot of noises and Eren’s shout _“Hey! Stop it!”_

_“He called someone! You bitch!!”_

They all heard the distinct sound of a slap and Levi finally spoke in a cold calm tone, “Hey, assholes.” 

_“Hello, Levi.”_ Hannes’ voice greeted him. 

“Hannes…” Levi couldn’t stop the venom dripping in his tone as he hissed the name, “You son of a bitch. I never expected you to be a fucking traitor.” 

_“Tell me, Levi. How much are you willing to sacrifice for your brat?”_

Levi didn’t even hesitate to answer in the same cold calm tone, “I'm willing to sacrifice your limbs and your fucking lives.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “You listen to me, you bastards. I will find you. All of you. And I will make you pay for taking Eren.” 

His tone was as calm as usual but it was deadlier, filled with a promise of pain, as he continued, “I swear to God, to the Devil, to fucking Science if you're a goddamn atheist, that for every slap, for every cut, for every fucking pain you inflict upon my shitty brat, I will retaliate twice fold so you better take care of Eren or I will hunt you down like the fucking pigs that you are and I will show you that Hammurabi's law of an eye for an eye is goddamn stupid. I will peel off your entire face in exchange for one eye. Do I make myself clear, you swine?” 

_“Crystal clear, Levi. Good luck finding your princess.”_

With those final words, the call ended. 

Silence prevailed in the room until Levi glared at everyone and hissed, “Well? What the fuck are you guys waiting for? A fucking motivating orchestra music by Howard Shore? Get me a god damn location!” 

Everyone immediately began moving all at once. Levi was on his way to talk to Petra when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around and came face to face with Erwin who was wearing a serious expression as he said, “We need to talk…”

Erwin’s grip on his shoulder forced Levi to let the taller man drag him towards the door on the other side of the room, “… in private.” 

Erwin opened the door and pushed Levi inside his office before walking inside and closing the door behind him. Levi turned to glare at him as he said, “What the hell do you want, Erwin? I need to get out there and-“

“You need to calm down, Levi.” Erwin cut him off and Levi’s glare turned more murderous. 

“I am calm.” Levi said in a cold calm tone. 

“No. You're a ball of frozen anger waiting to blow up.” Erwin stepped towards him and asked in a cold tone, “Why did you think I did not send you a message about Eren’s kidnapping?” 

“I was thinking you didn’t want to drag me into this shit on my day off.” Levi sarcastically replied, unable to hide the anger lurking underneath his jab over the fact he didn’t hear anything from Erwin about Eren’s kidnapping. 

If Eren hadn’t called him, Levi wouldn’t have known he had been kidnapped. 

That fact alone made Levi want to fucking punch Erwin and shave those god damn eyebrows as slow and painful as possible. 

“This is why I didn’t call you in, Levi. He’s too close. You’re too close.” Erwin emphasized his correction as he stared at Levi with narrowed eyes. His voice was calm but held a hint of annoyance and warning, “I did not try to stop you when you decided to pursue a relationship with your charge. I did not order you how you should behave or interact with him and I only pry on your private life as far as a close friend should. You’re the best, Levi, I know that, and I know that if we want to save him, we need you but we need you as a member of this division, as an agent.” 

“So you need to calm down and show me that you're not compromised.” Erwin ordered with a hiss. 

“I am not compromised.” Levi replied immediately. 

“Can you lead your team rationally? Can you treat Eren Yeager as the president son who you have to rescue and not as your...” Erwin stopped there, staring at Levi with the same serious face but Levi knew the blond man long enough to know that he was hesitating, he was unsure on how to proceed so Levi pushed. 

“As my what, Erwin?” Levi asked with narrowed eyes. 

He was challenging Erwin to continue, to put a label in his relationship with Eren because, just as Erwin said, he never pushed, he never did anything about Eren and Levi’s relationship. 

And that pissed Levi more. 

The day Erwin places a label in their relationship is the day his oldest closest friend, the day his division, his work, acknowledges their relationship. 

Before Erwin could answer, the door suddenly opened with a loud slam and a woman with glasses and brown hair tied to a ponytail rushed into the room, shouting as she waved her laptop in the air, “He's singing!” 

“Not now, Hange!” Levi and Erwin said in unison, whipping their head towards the woman at the same time. 

Hange closed the door and continued to grin as the two men glared at her as she said in a giddy hyperactive tone, “No. Right now! Right freaking now! YES!” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Levi hissed as he continued to glare at his other oldest friend. 

Hange’s grin grew bigger as she opened her laptop and showed the screen to them while announcing, “Eren's using your engagement ring.” 

“Engagement ring?!” Erwin could not help but shout those words in surprise but Levi paid no attention to him, his entire focus on the grinning madwoman. 

The black haired man grabbed the laptop from Hange’s hands and asked, “You sure this isn't some glitch or Eren just accidently tapped it?” 

The brown haired woman shook her head furiously as she countered, “No way. I've been recording it since it started showing activity. See here.” 

Hange pointed at one part of the graph currently being projected in the screen, “Each time he taps it, this program records it as a spike. So in this part, it's all rhythmic tapping, like he's counting seconds.” 

“Then here-“ Hange pointed at a part of the graph where two spikes were close together, “He taps 2 times rapidly before returning to the rhythmic tapping. Then he taps 3 times here then rhythmic tapping then 2 more taps and it's still going, ya know.” 

Hange’s next words were said in a singsong tone, “Then I heard he was kidnapped so maybe...” 

“He's leaving us breadcrumbs.” Levi mumbled as he realized what Eren was doing. He was sending a message and it was up to them to decipher that message. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pushed the laptop back to Hange as he ordered, “Find out what these means. Now, Hange.” 

“Yes, sir!” Hange saluted before giggling as she commented, “This is so exciting. It's like we're playing a video game. ‘I'm sorry. Your princess is in another castle’.” 

The word ‘princess’ caused Levi to remember Hannes’ derogatory nickname for Eren and he glared at Hange. Hange giggled once more and said with his hands raised in a surrendering motion, “I'm going, I'm going. Jeez.” 

Hange happily skipped out of the office and Levi turned his attention back to Erwin as he asked with a hiss, “Are we done here? I have a lot of idiots who I need to give orders to and a fucking smart brat waiting for me to rescue him.” 

Erwin sighed in resignation and nodded. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said, “Yeah. Go. Just... Levi...” 

“What?” Levi snapped at Erwin, wanting to choke the blond man for keeping him in the office when he could be out there trying to save Eren. 

“Engagement ring?” Erwin asked with a raised eyebrow. He waved his hand and immediately clarified, “Not that I think it’s a bad idea to marry him. I actually think it’s a great idea. Eren is the only one insane enough to stay with you for this long and you look really happy when you’re with him and-“

“Okay, enough. Stop channeling your inner romantic teenage girl self, Erwin. It’s fucking creepy.” Levi sighed and rolled his eyes before he explained, “I gave the brat a ring Hange made. If you tap the ring, it transmits some kind of wavelength or some science shit I wasn't exactly paying attention to. In a nutshell, Hange's laptop receives each tap from the ring. If we're right, Eren's using it as some kind of code to tell us something.” 

Erwin nodded before asking for confirmation, “So it’s not an engagement ring?” 

Levi rolled his eyes once more as he said, “No, you dumbass.” 

Levi turned to leave and walked towards the door. He stopped just outside the room and began to close the door. He turned to glance at Erwin as he was closing the door to say, “But thanks for… your blessing… I guess…”

Levi didn’t bother to wait for Erwin’s reply as he closed the door behind him. He picked up his phone and answered the call, placing his phone by his ear as he conversed with the person on the other line, “Yeah. Sorry about that, Isabel. No... An emergency just came up with work.” 

Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead as he continued, “Yeah. Can you... Can you buy it for me? Yeah. The last one I was checking out. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll come pick it up later. Thanks, Isabel.” 

Levi ended the call and walked towards the front of the room where there were different monitors covering the entire wall. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. Levi glared at them as he said, “Listen up, you bastards. The first 24 hours are the most critical time in every kidnapping situation. Our situation is more fucked up than usual because the president's bratty son is our target. We have to find him alive before 24 hours passed and we must keep this as quiet as possible. We don't need the public to know about this-“

“Sir!” Petra suddenly shouted as she stood, one hand cradling her phone. 

“What?” Levi glared at her for interrupting his speech but noticed the grave expression in her face. 

“We just received word. The president son wasn't the only one kidnapped.” 

Well… isn’t that just fucking great? 


	3. Great. Of all the fucking people in the entire world…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 108 kudos!! Yeeeeyyyy!!! You guys are awesome~!! Gonna update the tags later so who shows up is no longer a surprise later on. XD

The car finally stopped and the backdoor opened. Hannes untied the rope around Eren’s wrists and knees and, the moment his unwounded hand was free, Eren immediately punched Hannes on the cheek with as much force as he could muster, growling at the pain his knuckles felt at the contact. Hannes fell out of the car but Eren didn’t move, knowing it would be stupid to make a run for it considering he was currently in the middle of someone’s private property (if the huge-ass electronic gate they passed by was any indication). It even took around 15 minutes to get from the gate to the mansion (almost look like a damn palace with how big it was) and Eren wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Got it out of your system, princess?” Hannes asked as he rubbed his cheek. 

“Not until your entire skin is peeled off, you fucking traitor.” Eren hissed, glaring at the older man. He saw Hannes’ bottom lip cut and that made the stinging pain of his knuckles fucking worth it. 

Hannes chuckled and grabbed Eren’s wounded arm, making the younger man scream in pain as he was pulled out of the car. Eren managed to keep his balance and he pulled away from the man, growling, “I can fucking walk so don’t touch me, you shitty bastard!” 

Hannes rolled his eyes and raised his arms in a surrendering form as he replied, “Okay, okay. Just follow Djel then. I must say your vocabulary has plummeted ever since you and Levi started dating.” 

“I hope you get diarrhea, you bastard.” Eren hissed before he turned his glare at Djel who simply scoffed and began walking. He saw Hannes take out his service pistol and aimed it at Eren as the older man ordered, “Walk, Eren.” 

Eren glared at him for a second before following Djel, holding his wounded arm with his other hand. 

The building he entered was a fucking palace filled with too many doors but Eren made sure to count how many doors he passed as Djel led him to what may be the west wing if Eren’s guess of where the north direction is was correct. Djel and Hannes wore weird looking masks as they continued to walk and Eren noticed some more people wearing masks while holding semi-automatic rifles. 

Eren glanced at Hannes and saw that he was wearing a mask with blond hair and a permanent sickening smile. 

Djel, on the other hand, was wearing a mask that looked like Santa Claus’ homeless drunk twin brother. 

Two men were guarding a big door. The one on the right was wearing a mask with blond hair and big blue eyes while the other one was wearing a mask with dark brown hair slicked back and dark brown eyes. How they can see with those masks on was a mystery to Eren. They opened the door and Hannes pushed Eren inside. 

Eren realized that the room he was in was similar to a ballroom or a gathering hall. He also realized that he wasn’t the only person not wearing a mask in the room. 

All the other occupants in the room were now staring at him and Eren recognizes them. 

Not their names but their status. 

They were all children of the most powerful people in this country at the moment. 

Shit. He even recognized Hitch, the daughter of one of the politicians. He only remembered her because she was pretty much throwing herself at Eren even though Eren made it clear he was not interested during one of the party he cared to go to because his mother threatened to ground him. His sister had to threaten to kill her just to get the damn woman off him. 

“Eren!” 

Eren turned to whoever had called him and recognized him immediately. 

“Jean!” Eren shouted back as he ran towards the taller man. 

Jean Kirstein was the only son of the French ambassador. He was a jerk and they mostly argue whenever they were both in the same room for more than five minutes but Eren knew he needed someone, a confidant of some kind. 

He rarely showed up at any political party his parents may have and he didn’t enjoy talking with politicians’ brats but he knew he could trust Jean. 

Jean may be a jerk but he was a good guy… most of the time. 

“Holy shit! Are you fucking okay?!” Jean asked as he noticed the bloody cloth wrapped around Eren’s arm. 

He just didn’t have any tack. 

Eren shrugged and replied in a deadpan tone, “Just peachy.” 

Why the fuck would anyone ask someone who has been kidnapped and currently injured if they were ‘okay’?! 

“We have to get that treated!” A man with black hair shouted in a worried tone. It was only then that Eren noticed that Jean was not alone. The young man looked like he was at the same age as Eren and Jean. He was so close to Jean they were practically bumping shoulders. His face was smothered with freckles underneath his eyes which gave him a boyish charm that Eren might have fallen for if he didn’t have a gorgeous jerk of a boyfriend. 

Mr. Freckles (Eren did not know his name) walked towards Hannes and asked, “Can we please have a first aid kit! Please, he’s bleeding!” 

“Damn it, Marco!” Jean hissed as he rushed towards Mr. Freckles, also known as Marco according to Jean, and grabbed his arm. 

Hannes sighed and replied, his voice distorted by a voice changer inside the mask, “I’ll get some so go back to your friend, kiddo.” 

“Thank you!” Marco said with a smile and Eren wondered if the freckled man was naturally nice or he didn’t understand what the fuck was happening. 

Jean dragged Marco back towards Eren and Marco immediately rushed towards the amber eyed young man. He placed a comforting hand on Eren’s shoulder and gently dragged him towards the wall, “It might be better if you sit down for a while and apply pressure on your wound.” 

“Okay.” Eren raised an eyebrow and asked Jean, “How the fuck did you get a guardian angel, horse-face?” 

Marco blushed at the ‘angel’ comment while Jean rolled his eyes as he introduced Marco, “Marco’s my childhood friend and the heir of Bott Enterprise. He’s just here visiting me for the summer.” 

Bott Enterprise…

If Eren was correct, that was a huge multibillionaire European enterprise. 

“Sorry you got kidnapped during your vacation. Sucks, I know.” Eren commented in a deadpan tone which Marco chuckled. 

“It’s not that bad since I got to meet the president’s cute son, I suppose.” Marco replied with a shy grin which made Eren raise both his eyebrows. 

“Oh god. Marco, don’t fucking flirt with my archenemy!” Jean hissed as he pulled Marco away from Eren. 

“Don’t worry, horse-face. I’m happily taken.” Eren said with a roll of his eyes. Whatever he might say next was cut short when he heard a distorted voice called out. 

“Listen up, all of you!” Djel stood in front of the door and Eren noticed that Hannes was behind him, a box with the symbol of first aid in his hands. Eren’s attention went back towards Djel when the man continued, “You are all here because your parents are powerful. We need you to get to them. Be obedient and do as we say and no harm will fall before you. Act like a hero and you shall be dealt with accordingly. All of you are to stay in this room and stay quiet. If you need anything, ask any of us in the room and we shall see if we can accommodate you. Let’s all get along, shall we?” 

With that said, Djel left the room and Hannes walked towards them. He threw the box towards Marco and said, “Good luck patching our feisty princess, Freckles.” 

“Thank you!” Marco said and opened the box, looking for what he needs to treat Eren’s cut but stopped when he heard Jean murmuring. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Jean continued to murmur as he began to shake. 

“Jean?” Marco called out as he tried to place his hand on Jean’s shoulder. 

“We’re going to die! God damn it, we’re going to die! I’m so sorry, Marco! You shouldn’t even be here! It’s because of me that-“

“Jean! Calm down!” Marco shouted as he grabbed Jean’s arm. 

Eren could see that they were getting the attention of the other captives and their captors so he grabbed Jean’s wrist and pulling him down. Jean lost his balance and fell on his knees, his face a few inches away from Eren as the brown haired man’s amber eyes glowed in determination while he hissed, “You listen here, Jean Kirstein. We’re not going to die so you better get your shit together and calm the fuck down.” 

Jean glared at Eren as he hissed, “You know how this ends, Eren? With assholes finding our dead bodies in a ditch somewhere!” 

“That is not going to happen, you fucking horse-face. We’re going to be alright.” Eren hissed with cold rage, pushing his anger down as he tried to remain as calm as possible. He could see Marco staring at them silently with curious eyes and the freckled man nodded at him, a silent plea to help Jean calm down. 

“Because they say we will as long as we fucking do as they say?! God damn it, Yeager! Obviously a fucking lie!” Jean hissed back, grabbing Eren by the collar. 

“Yes, it is. Now shut up and listen to me, you fucking horse-face.” Eren grabbed Jean by the back of his head and knocked their foreheads together. He glared at Jean as he hissed, “We'll be alright because Levi is looking for me. Once he gets here, and he will get here because he's a fucking badass, he'll save me and I'll take you two with me.” 

“Like a plus one?” Jean asked with furrowed brows. 

Eren rolled his eyes and pushed Jean away. He leaned on the wall and replied, “More like a plus two but, yes, you god damn idiot. We're gonna be fine. Levi will save me and I'll take you along for the ride.” 

“Anyone ever told you you're one god damn self-centered son of a bitch?” Jean asked with a glare. 

He wouldn’t say it out loud but Eren was glad Jean was calm now. 

He needed him to be calm if he needed his help. 

He noticed Marco giving him a grateful smile. 

Hell. He needed both their help. 

Eren shrugged and replied, “Hey. It’s not my fault I got humanity's strongest as my bodyguard.” 

“I don't know if you're complementing yourself or your boyfriend...” Jean commented with a shake of his head. 

Eren grinned and offered his arm to Marco, “Now that you’re over your panic attack, I would really appreciate it if your guardian angel could treat my wound now.” 

“Of course!” Marco said with a smile. He sat next to Eren and began digging in the box for whatever items he might need to treat Eren’s wound. 

While Marco was busy looking at the box, Eren hid his other hand and began tapping the ring once more. He looked at Marco for a moment before asking, “So how’s horse-face in bed?” 

Marco immediately dropped the cotton bud he was holding and both he and Jean began blushing. Jean glared at Eren as he stuttered, “What the fuck, Yeager!?” 

“Oh come on.” Eren rolled his eyes and he raised his eyebrows as he said, “You can’t honestly think I wouldn’t notice you two are more than childhood friends, did you?” 

Eren turned his attention back at Marco and said with a frown, “He probably kisses with too much tongue, doesn’t he? Probably slobbers all over your face too.” 

“Fuck you, Yeager.” 

Eren hummed and replied in a slightly distracted manner as he looked around the room, “Trust me. I’m looking forward to ‘thank-fuck-you’re-safe’ sex with Levi after this.” 

“Too much information, you god damn bastard.” Jean hissed and smacked his head with his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all who thought it would be Armin. It was horse-face all along~! Well… Marco wasn’t in it in my chapter flow but I decided to add him ‘cause I was watching the dub version and I saw Marco and I just… “Maaarrrccccoooo (TTATT)”


	4. All I wanted was one fucking uneventful day to get all my shit done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Petra visits Hannes’ apartment in hopes of getting some clue to Eren’s whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I have messed up how professionals do things so… forgive me?  
> Warning: A/some scene(s) may be interpreted as OluoxPetra (Autra? Oltra? Petluo? Petruo? Petruo? I have no idea what their pairing name is). Feel free to see it as such.

The ride to Hannes’ dingy apartment was filled with awkward silence and annoyance. Awkward silence coming from Petra who had the misfortune of being Levi’s partner since Oluo was missing while Eld and Gunther were pursuing another lead. Levi wanted to be the one to check the last place Eren’s phone was caught in the system before it went silent but Erwin had personally ordered Levi to be in charge of finding clues by checking out Hannes which led to Levi’s annoyance. 

Petra had driven them while Levi checked everything they were able to find out about the kidnapping using his phone. Twenty people were kidnapped. All of them were children of powerful people in the world currently residing in their country: ambassadors’, senators’, multibillionaires’, the whole shebang. 

Perhaps Eren was the most prolific of them all. 

Perhaps Eren was just one of the twenty people kidnapped because of their parents. 

Either way, the only way to save twenty brats was to find his brat. 

“Do you think Oluo’s okay?” Petra’s voice was soft and hesitant. Levi couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t been the best boss since he got in HQ today. 

Or perhaps the hesitation was over the fact that Oluo’s fate was still unclear to everyone. 

Petra had tried calling him since news of Eren’s kidnapping reached HQ. 

She had also tried tracking down his phone but it was either out of coverage, off, dead or destroyed. 

It didn’t help but Oluo was supposed to be Hannes’ partner today in guarding Eren. 

“He’ll show up sooner or later.” Levi replied vaguely. 

Petra nodded by the grim expression stayed on her face. She knew what Levi didn’t voice out. 

Oluo would show up sooner or later. 

Alive or dead would be the real question then. 

Levi’s grip on his phone tightened as that thought seemed through the crevice of his mind. 

Fuck. 

If those bastards did anything to Oluo, there would be hell to pay. 

No one hurts his squad and not regret it. 

Petra stopped the car in front of Hannes’ apartment complex. They got out of the car and Petra locked it. Levi took out his service pistol and nodded at Petra. Petra took out her service pistol as well and they quietly entered the building. 

It wasn’t exactly protocol but there was a chance someone was planning to ambush them the moment they stepped into Hannes’ apartment. 

There was no one in the lobby. Levi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. Hannes’ apartment was on the fourth floor and they took the stairs. 

Elevators were too risky at the moment. 

The apartment building wasn’t bustling with activity but Levi could hear the soft sounds of the television in most of the apartment doors they pass by. 

They stopped by 401 and Petra pressed her back against the wall to the right of the door. She nodded at Levi and Levi pressed his back against the wall to the left of the door before knocking. On his second knock, the door creaked open. Petra and Levi looked at one another for a moment and Levi nodded. 

Once he saw Petra nod, he pressed his hand on the door and pushed. Once the door was all the way open, Levi stepped away from the wall and crouched, aiming his pistol in front of him. 

The door led to the living room where he saw a man tied to a chair, obviously unconscious. 

Petra gasped and shouted, “Oluo!” 

Levi grabbed Petra’s arm before the auburn haired woman could rush into the apartment and reminded her, “The room’s not clear yet.” Petra stopped and turned to look at Levi. She gulped and nodded, aiming her gun in front of her as well. Petra took point, stepping into the apartment. Levi stood and turned around, aiming his gun to the hallway as he back stepped into the apartment. Once he was inside, he closed the door and locked it. Petra walked towards the open kitchen and checked the entire room before announcing, “Clear!” 

Levi walked towards the bathroom, grimacing as it didn’t pass his standard but announced nonetheless, “Clear!” 

Petra walked towards the first bedroom and checked everywhere, even opening the closet, before announcing, “Clear!” 

Levi walked towards the other bedroom and checked everywhere before announcing, “Clear!” 

Once every room was cleared, Petra rushed back to the living room and knelt in front of Oluo. She shook the blond man as she called out, “Oluo? Oluo!” 

Petra slapped Oluo on the cheek before ordering, “Wake up, you bastard!” 

Oluo groaned and opened his eyes tiredly. He frowned as he asked, “Petra?” 

“Oh god. You’re alive!” Petra wrapped her arms around Oluo, relaxing as her worst fear for Oluo’s fate had been averted. 

Levi stared at them from the doorway as he said, “Mind telling us what the hell happened to you?” 

Oluo groaned and shook the dizziness out of his mind while Petra untied him. He rubbed the back of his head as he recalled, “I was getting Hannes since the brat’s summer class was almost over when someone hit the back of my head. I think… I heard a scream before I blacked out.” 

“Let me check.” Petra said as she moved to check the back of Oluo’s head. 

“A scream?” Levi repeated with a frown. 

That doesn’t sound like Hannes at all. 

That’s when he noticed a picture frame sitting on top of the drawer next to the door. Levi reached out and grabbed the picture frame, staring at the three people smiling happily at the camera. 

It was a picture of a brown haired young man, a black haired young woman and a blond haired young man. 

“Hannes has a son.” Levi said, causing Petra and Oluo to look at him. Levi placed the picture frame back on top of the drawer and took out his phone. He pressed two in his speed dial and waited impatiently for the other line to pick up. He glared at Oluo as he asked, “Did the scream sound young? Like maybe a young man?” 

“Yeah.” Oluo’s eyes widened as he realized what Levi was implying, “Shit.” 

“Yeah, this is Agent Levi Magnolia.” He recited his ID number before asking, “Do you have a location of Armin Arlert? Agent Hannes Arlert’s son.” 

Levi waited for a few seconds before confirming, “So you can’t track down his phone as well? Get a squad to search for him. He might be connected to the president’s son’s kidnapping.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he hissed, “What am I basing this one? Agent Hannes may not be a fucking traitor. He might be being coerced, you idiot. Now get someone to find his brat!” 

Levi ended the call and ordered, “We’re leaving and taking Oluo to the nearest hospital. Petra, help him. Oluo, focus on staying conscious and remembering everything you can on what have happened until you blacked out.” 

“Yes, sir!” Oluo and Petra immediately replied. Petra grabbed Oluo’s arm and rested it on her other shoulder. She placed a comforting hand on Oluo’s back as Oluo tried standing up. 

Levi was about to walk towards them to help but his phone vibrated. Levi growled and looked at the caller id. He received the call with a hiss, “This better be good, you shitty four eyes.” 

Hange’s words were straight to the point (for once) and lacked her usual manic tone. 

That alone made Levi realized the gravity of Hange’s words. 

“The pattern has changed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know Hannes isn’t Armin’s father but, come on, that surprised you guys, right? XD  
> The Oluo x Petra scene can’t be help. I like the pairing. XD 
> 
> Oh yeah. In case you don't know. I uploaded a new 'chapter' for [ Maybe This Time ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1650914/chapters/3833044)


	5. You don’t make sense. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren shows his acting skills. Jean is not impressed. Marco has no idea how to act.

“Something's wrong here.” Eren said, mostly to himself as he stared at the room they were currently in. After Marco had patched him up (he learned Marco was studying to be a surgeon), they decided to sit on one end of the room. Well, more like Eren dragged them to one end of the room where he could get a good view of the entire room without being conspicuous. Everyone else was too busy crying, panicking or trying to get some resemblance of normality to bother them. 

Eren deduced he had about an hour or two before shit really hits the fan in this room. 

There was no way these brats (man, Levi’s vocabulary was rubbing off on him) were going to sit quietly for so long. Soon they’ll be pointing their finger on someone and throwing stones. 

Considering he was the president’s son, that meant he was pretty much a perfect target for panicked idiots. 

So it’s either he managed to give enough information about his location to Levi before that hour is up or he managed to do something to stop the impending chaos or divert that chaos to someone or something else. 

But there was one more mystery Eren needed to figure out before he could focus on surviving. 

“Everything's fucking wrong here.” Jean hissed at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Jean!” Marco whispered in a disapproving tone. Eren rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Any other time and he would be more than happy to just let out and get into a verbal fight with Jean. Having a shouting match with the French bastard was… enjoyable. A small outlet for his usually pent up frustrations over being the president’s son and all that… 

Of course, it doesn’t beat his usual outlet involving Levi and a bed… 

… or any other flat surface Levi could pin him against. 

Yeah… 

Eren should probably stop that train of thought. No use getting a boner while being kidnapped. Not to mention, it would be very awkward if horse-face and his freckled angel saw him sporting wood right now. 

“Think about it, horse-face.” Eren turned to look at Jean in an annoyed ‘stop-being-an-idiot’ stare, “How many of them don't you know? Not counting the bastards who kidnapped us.” 

“Only one.” Jean turned his head to look at a crowd of teenagers sitting together in a circle, “Ms. Angel over there.” 

Eren turned his eyes to look at where Jean was staring. Right in the middle of the circle was a blonde woman who was obviously a little older than those around her. Her long blonde hair was tied to a low ponytail and her outfit screamed diner waitress from a mile away. She was rubbing the back of one of the panicking teenager, trying to calm her down with soft reassuring words. Once the girl was relatively calm, the waitress nodded and stood. She walked towards another cluster of people, trying to calm another person having a panic attack. 

From where they were sitting, Eren could read her name tag. 

It read Krista in red block letters. 

“That's right.” Eren nodded, keeping his eyes on her form as she circled all over the room, trying to calm people down and helping others over their problem, “She's the only one who doesn't fit the profile.” 

“The profile?” Marco repeated, unsure of what Eren was talking about. 

Eren nodded and explained, “Everyone here has a powerful parent or relative. So where does a waitress from a diner fit in all of this?” 

“You don't think she's...” Jean leaned closer to Eren and whispered, “… a spy?” 

Eren rolled eyes and turned to look at Marco as he asked, “Seriously. What do you see in this horse-face?” 

Marco blushed and looked at the floor as he tried to defend Jean, “He’s not a bad person. He acts like a jerk but he’s really a big softie inside.” 

Eren raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Jean. He smirked as he teased the French man, “Hear that, Mr. Softie.” 

Jean glared at Eren as he hissed, “Oh please. Look at me in the face and tell me that your bodyguard boyfriend isn’t a softie underneath that grumpy exterior.” 

“I’m sorry.” Eren chuckled and looked at Jean with an expression that seemed to say ‘stop-being-an-idiot-Kirstein’ as he continued, “Did you just compare yourself to Levi?” 

“Oh get off your high horse, Yeager.” Jean growled, glaring at Eren with an expression that seemed to say ‘don’t-make-me-punch-you-Yeager’. 

Eren shook his head and teased mercilessly with a sarcastic smirk, “Sorry, man. I have no plans on getting on you in the first place.” 

“Oh you fu-“ 

“Okay! Break it up, you guys!” Marco whispered, placing his hands between Eren and Jean. He looked around and whispered, “Your impromptu fight is making us stand out.” 

Eren glanced around and realized that they are getting a few curious glances from the other occupants of the room. Here he was, thinking he needed to prioritize and not get into a verbal fight with Jean but he supposed old habits die hard. 

Eren sighed and shook his head. He needed to focus. He leaned closer towards Jean and Marco and whispered, “What I’m trying to say is that she may be the biggest fish in the room.” 

“What's bigger than a president's son?” Jean asked with confused eyes. 

Eren shrugged and replied, “Don't know but we're gonna find out.” 

Eren backed away from them and stood… well, tried to anyway. Eren wobbled and began to sway as he tried to stand. 

“Why the fuck are you acting like a drunk?” Jean hissed as he stood and tried to grab Eren’s arm. 

Eren closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t have the urge to roll them over Jean’s comment. He placed his hand by his temple and groaned as he began to take a few wobbly steps back. 

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Marco’s voice was filled with worry and concern that Eren almost felt bad for not explaining what he was doing. 

Almost… 

Without any warning, he fell forward, hoping that at least one of them wasn’t too surprised not to catch him. 

He seriously did not want to fall to the hard floor. 

“Shit! Eren!” Jean shouted and someone caught him before he fell to the floor. He groaned and clenched his eyes tight as he gripped the fabric of his shirt, just over his chest. 

“Is he alright?” A kind concern female voice called out to them. 

Jackpot. 

“Huh? Uh... well...” 

Jean’s verbal skills never ceased to amaze Eren. 

Eren opened his eyes, making sure to look like he was in pain. He gave out a trembling smile as he choked out, “I'm fine... I just... I'm having problems... breathing...” 

That’s when he realized that he was currently in Jean’s arms while Marco was on his other side. During the entire thing, both of them were already kneeling while Eren was lying limp in Jean’s arms. 

Huh… 

If Eren had to describe his current situation, he would have to say he looked like the adopted child of two homosexual parents who are now freaking out because they didn’t know why their child fainted. 

Eren was pretty sure Levi wouldn’t freak out if their kid ever fainted. But Eren is pretty sure he himself would be half to death freaking out though… 

Shit. 

Did he just imagine adopting a child with Levi? 

Sometimes, Eren really wished he didn’t have a mind that enjoyed giving him random thoughts and ideas in the most inappropriate moments. 

Krista immediately knelt in front of Eren. She grabbed his hands gently but firmly as she guessed, “It might be a panic attack. Try to breath, okay?” 

Eren nodded and began to take deep breaths, following Krista’s example. They continued to breath (Eren almost laughed when he realized that Marco and Jean were also doing the breathing exercise) and Eren slowly changed his expression to something akin to calm. 

While he never got any real acting lessons, his father was already a politician before Eren could walk. Being able to lie easily and flawlessly while looking like a perfect angel was his extracurricular activity since he was eight. Some parents want their child to learn piano or violin (Eren had to learn both), Eren had to learn how to fake being a cute brat. 

That was one of the things that attracted him to Levi. Levi knew he was acting from day one and he called him out about it. 

Levi was the first person he didn’t have to hide himself who wasn’t related to him by blood or someone who has known him since he was a child. 

Once he knew his face looked calm, he smiled gratefully and whispered, “Thanks.” 

Krista gave him a soft gentle smile that only pissed Eren off. 

His hands began to shake and he blinked in confusion as he felt his eyes watering. He let go of Krista’s hands and wiped his eyes as he said, “Huh? Wha- I… I’m crying?” 

“Shit. Eren, you okay?” Jean asked as he tightened his hold on Eren. 

Really… asking the dumbest questions right now, Kirstein. 

Eren chuckled emptily as he mumbled, making sure to look like a lost puppy, “I-I don’t understand. Why am I…” 

Not even his sister can deny him anything if he used the lost puppy look. 

Then again, his sister rarely denies him anything. 

Fine. 

Levi could BARELY deny him anything if he used the lost puppy look. 

But then again… Levi was pretty much the most composed person Eren ever knew… 

… well… maybe Erwin was more composed than Levi but- 

“Eren…” Marco’s tone was filled with real concern. 

Shit. 

His thoughts were getting off topic again. 

“Oh. You poor thing.” Krista whispered and she wrapped her arms around Eren. 

Eren returned the embrace and placed his lips by Krista’s ear. His next words were loud enough so that Marco and Jean could hear him but soft enough that no one else could hear them, “Who the hell are you?” 

He felt the blonde woman tense right in his arms and he tightened his hold on her. Eren leaned closer so that his lips was by her neck so that it seemed like he was being a creepy pervert as he continued, “There's no fucking way you're just a waitress and your fake kindness pisses me off-“ 

“Eren!” Jean hissed and tried to pry Eren away from Krista. 

Eren let Jean push him away from Krista but grabbed her arm with his right hand. He stared at Krista with a fake cute smile as he asked softly, “So who are you really?” 

Krista’s surprised expression instantly become blank as she stared at Eren. Her sudden blank stare confused both Jean and Marco but Eren kept on giving her a fake cute smile as she said in a monotone voice, “My real name is Historia Reiss and I’m Lod Reiss' illegitimate daughter.” 

“Reiss… as in Reiss Biochemical Research Incorporation?” Jean asked for confirmation and Krista… no, Historia simply nodded with the same blank expression. 

Eren smacked Jean’s hands off him and he offered his hand to Historia. His smile turned into a small real smile as he greeted, “It’s nice to meet you, Historia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing happened while I was writing this… no, not really funny. Abso-fucking-lutely annoying. I was writing Eren and Jean’s banter and then we experienced a blackout. Of course, I didn’t save it so, when electricity was back, I realized that my last save was before the fucking banter… so yeah… Not sure if this banter is better than the previous one since I don’t exactly remember it anymore. XD  
> In other news… sorry for the slight (if you squint) ErenxHistoria in this one. It’s my favorite hetero pairing for Eren. XD


	6. Have I told you how much his sister fucking hates me? No? His sister fucking hates me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s pattern has changed which led to a Eureka moment… and… well, read the title of this chapter. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuumm… read the notes after this chapter? Just some announcements. XD

“What do you mean his pattern has changed?” Levi asked loudly as he slammed the door opened leading to Hange’s lab which made it sound more like a demand which it really was.

“Nice seeing you too, Levi.” Hange slightly teased with a small smile before showing Levi her laptop. She looked behind Levi and frowned as she asked, “Please tell me you didn’t leave Petra alone in the apartment and just rushed here on your own.”

Levi rolled his eyes as he replied, “No, you dumbass. I dropped Petra and Oluo off in the nearest hospital along the way.”

“Oh.” Hange stared at Levi for a moment before asking, “You did remember to tell Erwin that you guys found Oluo, right?”

Levi frowned and took out his phone. He hastily typed a message to Erwin and sent it. He returned his attention back to the laptop and said in an absentminded manner, “There. I told him.”

Hange chuckled and shook her head as she moved to stand next to Levi. With a small amused smirk, she said, “Erwin’s not going to be happy with your current behavior, Levi.”

“Not really a concern of mine, Hange.” Levi retorted as he stared at the new pattern. His eyebrows furrowed as he mumbled, “Isn’t this…”

“It’s Morse Code!” Hange shouted with a manic grin. She clapped her hands once and Moblit turned his laptop around and Levi glanced at the screen.

On Moblit’s screen was a series of words:

_Private property_

_Gate to mansion fifteen minutes_

_Big ass mansion_

_West wing_

_Eleventh door_

_Ballroom_

_Not alone_

_Rich brats_

_With Jean and Marco Bott_

There were more sets of words. Most of them were descriptions…

“He’s describing where he’s being held.” Levi mumbled as he stared at the names of Jean and Marco. Levi glared at the screen as he said, “He’s being held with the other brats missing.”

A rhythmic beeping sound coming from Hange’s laptop made all three of them turned their attention back to the other laptop. As the sound continued, Levi was already decoding it in his head while Moblit was typing in his laptop. The rhythmic beeping sound stopped and Levi mumbled, “Historia Reiss Lod Reiss daughter…”

Levi had to grimace at Eren’s lack of proper grammar but he supposed the brat has an excuse.

Moblit looked at Hange and nodded, silently announcing that Levi had decoded the new message correctly. Levi hastily texted Erwin the new information and asked (more liked ordered) him to find out everything about Reiss Biochemical Research Incorporation. If Eren had deemed the information important enough to relay it to them then it must be important.

Not to mention, Levi didn’t like the fact that a biochemical corporation was part of this now.

He tapped the screen of his phone as he waited for Erwin’s reply, frowning as he stared at the screen. Eren had jokingly took a picture of himself (there was no way in hell Levi was going to use the term ‘selfie’. Call him old or anything but that word did not and will not exist in his vocabulary) wearing a long sleeved white shirt which was two sizes larger than him, making one of the sleeve fall off his shoulder. The shirt was printed with big blue words that said “”Eyebrows are awesome” and it had been a Christmas gift of Hange to Erwin which Erwin had left there as an extra clothes in case he ever slept over Levi’s apartment (which was a total lie. Erwin never wore that shirt… ever). Eren’s hair was so messy he looked like he just rolled out of bed or just had sex (obviously, it was the latter one).

Levi had kept it as his wallpaper mainly out of laziness to change it after Eren had set it and maybe because he always enjoyed Erwin’s little frown every time he saw the picture.

Whether it was because it was a picture of a college student wearing nothing but an oversized long sleeved shirt or it was because said college student is Levi’s charge or it was because the shirt was technically Erwin’s (even though it was just lying inside the guestroom’s closet since Erwin had left it in the apartment).

Levi was leaning on the third guess.

Erwin always looked ready to send him to Antarctica every time Levi would nonchalantly inform anyone asking that the shirt was Erwin’s.

As he continued to tap at his screen, he began to realize something. He was subconsciously tapping per second.

… as if he was waiting for something.

Levi returned his attention back to Hange’s laptop and scrolled the program to see the previous pattern. He began tapping his point finger at the same rhythm as the pattern. He stared at the first anomaly for a few seconds. Two taps…

Why two taps?

Why were there sudden taps which weren’t seconds in random intervals?

Those fast taps were the key…

And there were only three different taps: two taps, three taps and four taps…

Three different…

… ways?

“It’s an instruction…” Levi mumbled loud enough for Hange and Moblit to stop what they were doing and stare at Levi.

“A fucking instruction to which direction they took!” Levi shouted as he began typing on Hange’s laptop. He opened an online map and projected it to the white board. He walked towards the board briskly and grabbed a black marker from the nearest table. He stared at the map as he asked, “Hange, after the two taps, what was the next different tap?”

“As in the next non second tap?” Hange turned her laptop towards her and checked, “Three taps!”

“So a different direction.” Levi stared at the road cars would have used to exit Eren’s university.

There were five roads that could be used to exit the university.

One of the roads led to a left turn then another left turn.

Wrong.

Levi crossed that road with a big X mark using his marker.

Four roads left.

“Next?”

“Uuummm… another two taps.”

Levi crossed another road which led to a U-turn after a left and a right.

The correct road had to use the same turn as the first turn.

Of course Levi also had to take into account the back alleys and small roads leading to forest and shit.

Like the fourth road…

It was littered with fucking back alleys which can fit a car.

“How many seconds before the third tap?”

“Uuummm… around three minutes?”

Taking into account the fastest speed a car could do while not rousing suspicion and the traffic during the time Eren had began tapping, Levi crossed out another road that would take an average of five minutes to turn left.

“Next.”

“Four taps.”

Jackpot.

Levi began tracing a road with his marker.

“Two means left, three means right and four means a U-turn.” Levi informed them before he ordered Hange to tell him the next tap and how many seconds it took.

Two minutes later, his marker stopped right next to a private property with a gate in the map he was using. He circled the private property and ordered, “What property is this?”

Moblit began typing in his laptop before announcing, “It’s a private property previously owned by a British Duchess during the 1980s.”

Moblit showed a picture of the estate on the projector as he continued, “It’s been abandoned since 1993 but the title is still to the Duchess’ descendants.”

“Big ass mansion…” Levi mumbled Eren’s description as he stared at the large mansion Moblit had projected. Levi didn’t bother to glance at them as he ordered, “Copy the address and send it to Erwin.”

“Seems like a place the royal family would enjoy vacationing in.” Hange joked, trying to lighten the mood as Moblit did as Levi ordered.

Levi turned his head to stare at Hange so suddenly Hange and Moblit worried his head had snapped. Levi gripped the marker tightly as he hissed, “That bastard was helping us all along…”

“Who?”

“Hannes!” Levi shouted as he rushed out of the room. As he was about to open the door, it opened, almost hitting Levi’s head.

“Levi.” Erwin’s glare didn’t deter Levi from shoving the taller man out of the way. Erwin growled and hissed, “Levi!”

“Hannes is being coerced. They probably have his brat, Armin Arlert.” Levi hurriedly told Erwin as he continued to walk, forcing Erwin to follow him.

_“Tell me, Levi. How much are you willing to sacrifice for your brat?”_

“Find that brat!” Levi ordered Erwin before pressing some buttons on his phone. He placed his phone by his ear and ordered as soon as the call was received, “Eld, drop whatever the fuck you and Gunther are doing and get back here in HQ. We have a location. We're moving out as soon as possible.”

“Wait! Levi!” Erwin shouted, grabbing Levi’s arm to force the smaller man to stop.

“Moblit sent you the address. I’m sure that’s where Eren’s being held. I need you to deal with all the legal bullshits.” Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin. He didn’t care if he was getting out of line. He didn’t care if he was practically ordering his boss.

His first and foremost priority was Eren.

Erwin stared at Levi for a moment before sighing. Erwin opened his mouth and Levi waited for whatever crap Erwin wanted to say when someone shouted first.

“You bastard!”

Levi groaned as he recognized the voice and saw Erwin immediately straightened his posture. He turned around and was not surprised by the sudden slap he received, his head turning to the left due to the slap’s force. He simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a voice screamed at him, “Why weren't you there to protect him?! Why weren't you with him!?”

Levi opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at angry tear filled black eyes currently glaring at him.

Mikasa Yeager was usually a stoic woman. She was adopted by the Yeager family when she was nine and was close to her foster younger brother, Eren. She was beautiful, smart and mature and the masses love her Cinderella-like story. She was an orphan who was saved by Senator Yeager from being part of human trafficking, graduated top of her class since grade school and could apply for scholarship to any of the most renowned university in the country and even abroad. Instead, she gave her chance for scholarship to those who truly needed it and enrolled without any scholarship to the same university Eren applied to the following year.

Compared to her, Eren was a tale of typical disappointment.

But that didn’t mean Mikasa and Eren didn’t love one another. They cared for each other like true siblings. Mikasa always hated it whenever Eren was being insulted and her anger only showed whenever something bad happened to Eren. Eren, on the other hand, always felt Mikasa’s overprotection as a problem not to himself but to Mikasa. He wanted her to take more care of herself than worry about him and that was why Eren had always tried to not stand out, to not excel in anything. He needed to be the normal boring younger brother so that Mikasa wouldn’t try to protect him from those who insult him for either being good at something or being bad at something.

Mikasa had lessened her grip on Eren since he started pursuing a course he loved.

But she still didn’t like Levi.

… Levi liked to think Mikasa was warming up to him slowly.

Exhibit A: she only slapped him once.

Levi had been ready for more slaps or even a kick or a punch when he heard her scream at him.

“Mikasa! Stop it! You're being unreasonable.” Levi watched as an older looking man grabbed Mikasa’s shoulder and pulled her away from Levi.

Behind him was a beautiful woman who looked so exactly like Eren.

Fuck.

The entire Yeager family was here.

Great. Just fucking great.

Levi didn’t have time for the impending family drama.

“Get out of the way, Mikasa. I don't have any time to deal with you.” Levi hissed as he walked, carefully not bumping into the president. He glanced at Mikasa and saw that she wasn’t offended by Levi’s actions. Quite the opposite, she approved of it.

Almost as if she knew that Levi was too busy trying to save Eren and she had wanted to see that.

The slap was a show she needed to put on…

… and she still hasn’t quite accepted Levi.

“You-“

The president tried to catch his attention but Levi didn’t bother to turn around as he said, “With all due respect, Mr. President. I have a brat to save so, whatever drama you guys are having, feel free to have it without me.”

“That's not all, Levi.” Erwin glared at Levi, clearly displeased by how he was acting in the presence of the most powerful man in the country, “I just received word. Lod Reiss delivered a truck filled with dangerous chemicals in exchange for his daughter.”

“Not my fucking problem, Erwin.” Levi hissed as he finally stopped to turn around and glare at Erwin.

“How is this not your problem?!” Grisha finally shouted and Levi could clearly find the similarity of how Grisha’s angry face and Eren’s. They both had the same dangerous fire in their eyes as if those eyes alone could kill you.

But Grisha’s eyes will never affect Levi. While the Yeagers’ seemed to have fire in their eyes when they are angry, Levi’s eyes were always filled with cold rage. He glared at Grisha and stepped towards him, his tone calm yet dangerous at the same time as he said, “You might be the president of this fucking country and it is your duty to protect this country even if it means sacrificing your son but not me.”

Levi turned his glare to Erwin as he continued, “My job is to protect the president's son. Let Mike save this damn country.”

He returned his glare to Grisha as he hissed, “I have to go save my shitty brat.”

He glanced at Mikasa and there seem to be some kind of appreciation and approval in her stoic face. She nodded at him and mouthed a silent thank you. Levi simply nodded and turned around once more. He began to walk and quietly nodded slightly at Kalura as he passed by her out of respect.

Kalura returned the nod with a grateful smile. As he turned into a corner, he could hear Kalura say in a calm, slightly teasing tone, “Try not to hate him, dear. He is going to be your son-in-law.”

It took about five seconds before he heard Erwin and Grisha simultaneously shout “WHAT?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Mikasa so she gets screentime (I hope she wasn’t too OOC. She’s very panicky at the moment ‘cause her brother just got kidnap and this isn’t canon so she’s not used to it. XD)
> 
> Some announcements:  
> \- This fic will end in chapter 8 (2 more chapters left) but I’ll be posting a short prequel on how Eren and Levi started their relationship after this is finish (maybe… 3-4 chapters, depending on how the first chapter turns out)  
> \- After that prequel, I will start writing the [ FBIagent!Levi x actor!Eren story ](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/post/87596475657/ideas-notes-for-the-actor-eren-au-i-had). Tentative title is “My Greatest Regret” but I’m open to suggestion. I haven’t written a chapter flow yet so no idea how long or short it would be. XD  
> \- [Maybe This Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1650914/chapters/3500804) will be a series. Not sure when I can write the next part but there will be a next part. Stay tune for that~! Thanks to all who suggested what I can write about~!  
> \- [Beyond Duty and Responsibility](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1598456) will have a companion fic (no title yet) where I will write scenes from Eren’s POV. Unlike its partner fic, it’ll only be updated if I thought of an Eren scene or something.  
> \- Schedule of updates will be as followed:  
> Weekly updates (I hope): Beyond Duty and Responsibility and the second fanfic (at the moment, this fic, President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend)  
> Random updates: Maybe This Time series and Beyond Duty and Responsibility’s companion fic.


	7. What the hell? Shit goes down and this happens?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp!!! We have reached 204 kudos!!! *does the Joey dance* I am so happy!!!

"Now what?" Jean whispered as they huddled together in one corner, overlooking the entire room. All of their backs were against the wall. Marco and Jean sat next to one another, their shoulders bumping together. On Jean's other side was Eren. Unlike Marco, there were a few inches separating the two. On Eren's other side was Historia, staring blankly ahead. 

"How many masks did you count?" Eren whispered back, glaring at the one with the Santa Claus like mask. 

"What?" Jean sounded so confused by Eren's question that Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"How many masks did you count?" Eren repeated with a hiss in annoyance as he glared at Jean. 

"I don't know! Five?!" Jean hissed back. 

"Jean, ssshhh." Marco warned as he placed a comforting hand on Jean's back. 

"Eight..." Historia's soft emotionless voice made all three men look at her. She continued to stare ahead as she said, "I counted eight." 

Eren nodded and commented, "Me too." 

Eren began tapping his ring as he mumbled, "At least eight kidnappers, all with semi-automatic machine guns and masks. Rotation every thirty minutes by pairs." 

"Okay." Jean frowned as he asked, "How is that gonna help us?" 

"It will." Eren whispered back and turned to smirk at Jean, "Trust me." 

Jean smirked at Eren as well as he teased, "Dude, you just tipped a death flag with that line." 

Marco lightly smacked Jean's shoulder as he warned, "Jean! Don't joke about such thing!" 

Jean rubbed his shoulder as he mumbled, "Sorry..." 

Eren's smirk grew but he didn't have a chance to annoy Jean because Historia said softly, "I don't see the one who kidnapped me though." 

Eren leaned closer to Historia, his cheek pressed against hers as he whispered, "What's his mask?" 

Historia didn't react to Eren's sudden closeness and she simply replied, "An ape mask. He had an ape mask." 

Eren began tapping his ring once more as he mumbled, "Unknown bastard. Ape mask. Not in rotation." 

Eren momentarily stopped tapping when he saw the door opened. He growled as he recognized the man who had entered and mumbled as he tapped his ring, "Hannes no mask. Not in rotation." 

Jean leaned closer to Eren and whispered, "Ere-"

Whatever Jean was going to say was cut off by a loud explosive sound that caused the entire building to shake. Eren immediately grabbed Historia and pulled her into his arm. He pushed Jean towards Marco and ordered, "Stay down!" 

As if on cue, Eren heard the distinct sound of a semi-automatic firing. There were other different noises coming from the other side of the door as well and Eren was sure the sound of glass breaking was one of them. 

During the entire commotion, someone screamed and everybody followed. Before long, the other captives were rushing towards the door. The two masked bastards currently inside were overwhelmed and Eren knew this was his chance. 

Eren began walking as silently yet quickly as he could towards one of the masked bastards currently trying to gain some form of order. Once he was in range, he leaped and grabbed the man by the head. They fell on the floor and Eren slammed his head to the floor repeatedly in blind rage. The screaming and the panicking captives were the perfect cover up as Eren continued his unnecessary violence. It was only when blood began to pool onto the floor that Eren stopped, breathing heavily. The mask slipped and Eren saw the lifeless eyes of one of his captors, staring at him with an open mouth. 

He knew he was screwed up. He should feel bad, feel guilty over his actions. He had just killed another human being. 

No... 

This wasn't a human being. 

This was a beast in human skin. 

And it wasn't a beautiful frightening beast whose fangs and claws had saved this country for years. 

It wasn’t like the beast Eren saw every night, the beast that held him each night, offering companionship and protection. 

“Eren!” Eren woke up from his trance state when he heard Jean shout his name. His three friends (that’s what they were, weren’t they?) were staring at him, fear in their eyes. 

Ah. 

They’re afraid. 

Eren was more surprise that he didn’t really care if they were afraid of him. 

He quickly grabbed the semi-automatic gun lying on the floor and shouted, “Come on, we have to go!” 

Eren aimed the semi-automatic in front of him and looked around for the remaining bastard wearing the Santa Clause like mask…

Djel…

“Duck!” Eren heard someone shout and his body immediately moved at the command. 

He didn’t even realize why he had moved so fast. 

It was instinct. 

And it was the correct choice. 

Three bursts of bullets passed by where he had been standing, making people scream and run all over the place. 

“Eren!!!” He heard Jean shout his name as the three of them were pushed away from him as people began pushing them to the other side of the room. 

Eren rolled to his back and aimed the gun to the general direction where those three bursts came from. He saw Djel aiming his own semi-automatic at him and Eren pulled the trigger, wincing at the recoil. 

Djel expertly rolled away and pulled the trigger as well. Eren rolled to his left but knew it was futile. Those bursts would catch up with him sooner or later. 

That’s when he heard a distinct sound of a pistol’s gunshot among those bursts. The bursts stopped and Eren turned to stare at where Djel had been. Djel was on the floor, blood seeping from the bullet wound on the back of his head. Behind him was Hannes, service pistol raised and barrel smoking. Eren stared at Hannes who was breathing heavily. 

That’s when he realized why he had trusted the voice without any thoughts. 

It was instinct to trust the man who had been his bodyguard since he was a child. 

The father of his best friend…

The one he always considered as his uncle figure…

Hannes’ smile was sad and empty as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Eren.” 

Hannes raised his gun and pressed it against his temple. Eren’s eyes widened and he screamed, “NO!!!” 

The door was suddenly slammed open and Eren noticed a squad wearing all black order, “Everyone, on the floor!!!” 

There was a loud gunshot and Eren’s jaw slacked as he saw blood and Hannes fall on his knees. 

“Fuck! You asshole!” Hannes screamed as he held his bleeding hand. 

One of the one wearing black walked towards Hannes and kicked his service pistol away from Hannes while Jean, Marco and Historia rushed towards Eren. Marco grabbed Eren’ arm with one hand while he gripped the back of Jean’s jacket with his other hand while Historia wrapped her arms around Eren’s waist and leaned towards him. Jean stopped in front of him, almost as if he was trying to protect the three of them. 

Which was stupid since Eren had the semi-automatic gun… but… he had to admit…

It wasn’t bad. 

“Don’t throw your life for some shitty reason like what you’re thinking right now.” The man in black hissed, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet and gear. 

But Eren recognized it immediately. 

“Levi…” He whispered as he crawled towards them, gently pushing Marco and Historia off him. He placed his hand on Jean’s shoulder and pushed him gently as well as he stood. He barely noticed he had dropped the semi-automatic in his hand. The man in black turned towards him and Eren grinned as he broke into a sprint. He jumped once he was in arm’s length and strong arms caught him in midflight. Eren couldn’t help but laugh at how his entire weight couldn’t even make him lose his balance or even take just one step back. Eren tightened his grip on him as he whispered, “I knew you’d come…”

Eren felt arms wrap around him, gentle enough to give him a sense of protection and tight enough to show him a sense of possessiveness. Eren couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he heard the reply, “I told you. You can’t get away from me that easily, brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Slight shout out to Riren 30 Days Challenge Chapter 27~!!!


	8. Screw everything else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Eren POV title: “Sooo… no thank-fuck-you’re-alive sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have not been that long but thank you to everyone who stayed till the very end. To all who commented, kudo’ed and bookmarked this work, thank you very much for your support~!  
> Anyway, enough of that. Let’s get this final chapter started~!

The one thing Levi hated about his job was the legality shit he had to take care of. After the operation, he was whisked back to HQ to file a report about everything that had happened. He had been stuck in HQ, filling operation reports, damage reports and other boring documents. 

The one that left the most disgusting taste in his mouth was his discharge report. He may have saved Hannes’ life but it still annoyed him that he had to justify his actions that time. 

He was sure Erwin had pushed more reports to him than usual. 

He knew that his obvious insubordination was going to bite him in the ass soon enough. 

He deserved it, considering how much of an ass he was the entire time. 

But still…

He spent what was left of that day stuck in HQ, typing as fast yet accurately as he can all the while thinking of how much he wanted to shave Erwin’s eyebrows as a final ‘fuck you’. 

It was already 2 in the morning when he managed to return to their small apartment. Officially, it was Eren’s apartment but Levi had ‘secretly’ moved in three months ago. And when he said ‘secretly’, he meant everyone who knew they were dating (which was the entire Homeland Security, FBI, CIA, other government branches, Eren’s friends, Mikasa, Kalura, Isabel and Farlan). How they managed to keep it from the president was a mystery to Levi. Although, Eren had just shrugged and commented that his father was more or less clueless on what goes on with his children anyway. 

He had expected Eren to be asleep in their bedroom. He couldn’t blame him. This day was one of the shittiest days they ever had. 

That’s why he was more than surprised to see Eren in the living room, sitting on the carpeted floor with a blanket covering his body. Pillows from their bedroom, their guest bedroom, their living room and even the extra pillows Levi had put in the closet, were scattered around Eren in a circle-like formation. Levi recognized it as a very poor attempt of building a fort. The television was on and Levi immediately recognized it as one of Eren’s most favorite episode of the Doctor Who revival series. The lights on the DVD player were all Levi needed to see to know that it was from Eren’s DVD collection. Bags of chips were in front of Eren, lying on the pillows or on the carpeted floor. 

Levi was too tired to get angry about the obvious chip crumbs on the pillows and the carpet. 

He dragged his body towards Eren and sat behind Eren. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them before pulling Eren closer to him, his chest against Eren’s back. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. Eren shifted so that he was slightly turned towards Levi. He leaned back and kissed Levi’s temple as he whispered, “You’re late.” 

“And you’re still awake.” Levi mumbled back. 

Eren grabbed the remote and pressed the ‘pause’ button. He placed the remote on the floor and closed his eyes as he replied, “I was waiting for you. How’s… everything?” 

Levi tightened his hold on Eren and replied, “Everyone was rescued. Some got minor injuries mainly because they were panicking idiots-“

Eren chuckled and retorted, “You can’t blame them. Panicking would be the normal reaction in that kind of situation. I’m the screwed up one.” 

“Well, being screwed up helped save your life.” Levi said, raising his head to glare at Eren. 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi’s nose before he whispered, “Thank you.” 

“We managed to capture five of the terrorists. The other three were killed during the raid. As far as the records are concerned, the unknown masked terrorist with Djel during the raid was killed in self-defense by a victim who will only be called by the codename 'Adam'.” Levi continued and grabbed Eren’s hands. He pressed them against Eren’s stomach, never letting go, as he continued, “We didn’t find anyone who fitted Historia Reiss’ description of the Ape-masked kidnapper. We’re currently collaborating with the other departments in figuring out if there are more of them out there.” 

“How about Historia and the others?” Eren asked in a worried tone, “Those bastards threw my phone so I can’t call Jean and I can’t find any open WiFi… even our own.” 

“Erwin’s fault. He thought it would be better if you cease any unnecessary outside contact at the moment.” Levi chuckled as he added, “Your sister looked like she wanted to murder him when he said that.” 

Eren grinned and replied, “Man, that’s gotta be hard for Mikasa. I swear, she acts more like a worried mom than mom herself.” 

Levi nodded and commented, “Your mother was pretty much the reason why Mikasa didn’t tackle Erwin to the ground and strangle him there and then.” 

“As for your original question…” Levi sighed before he continued, “Historia Reiss is currently under our protection. Your horse friend and his boyfriend were questioned but they were released a few hours ago. Last I heard, they’re staying in their apartment with maximum security. We won’t be pressing any charges on Hannes but he will be retiring next month. I’m sorry to say but Oluo’s going to be his replacement.” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he’s not that bad.” 

Levi groaned as he commented, “I just wish he would stop trying to imitate me. It’s so fucking annoying.” 

“As long as Miss Petra does not see how obviously in love he is with her, that’s not gonna happen.” Eren kissed Levi’s forehead and added, “Good luck with that, ‘boss’.” 

“I’m their boss, not their matchmaker. Oluo should just suck it up and ask her out already.” Levi growled in annoyance before he continued in a softer tone, “They also found Armin. He was being held in a dingy motel three states away from here. He’s currently in the hospital. I managed to get you permission to see him tomorrow.” 

Eren kissed Levi’s lips gently and briefly before he whispered, “Thank you. Is he okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s more of a routine check-up and mandatory 24 hours observation.” Levi raised an eyebrow as he added, “You rich brats get out of that because we’re trying to keep a closed lid on this case.” 

“Not really surprised. So no unnecessary outside contact… is that why Oluo pretty much ordered me not to leave this apartment when he dropped me off?” Eren asked, resting his forehead against Levi’s. 

“Yeah. He and Petra are camped in the security room, making sure everything is secure.” 

Eren stiffened against him and leaned closer. His lips were slightly touching Levi’s ear as he whispered, “Did they put hidden cameras in our apartment?” 

Levi frowned at the question. He fell on the pillows behind him, taking Eren with him. He turned so that they were on their side, facing one another, before he replied, “As far as I know, there’s no hidden camera in the apartment. I check every week to be sure but I haven’t check this week and with what happen today… I won’t be surprised if Erwin managed to install hidden cameras while we weren’t in the apartment out of security purposes.” 

“Oh…” Eren pouted as he asked, “So… no ‘thank-fuck-you’re-alive’ sex?” 

Levi shook his head as he replied, “Not until I’m sure we don’t have an audience.” 

“What if…” Eren leaned closer, rubbing Levi’s arms as he whispered, “… I said I wouldn’t mind an audience?” 

“I’d say you’re a fucking kinky bastard.” Levi retorted with a smirk before pulling Eren towards him. Their lips crashed together and Eren moaned as Levi licked his bottom lip. Eren opened his mouth and used his tongue to tease Levi’s tongue. Levi deepened the kiss, licking every part of Eren’s mouth with the same vigor as a thirsty man. They turned so that Levi was on top while Eren was lying on his back. Eren lightly bit Levi’s tongue and chuckled at the low growl Levi emitted as a response. They continued their kiss until they were both out of breath. They slowly parted and Eren grinned as he saw the thin line of saliva between them. He licked his lips and began unbuttoning Levi’s jacket. 

“Wait.” 

Eren’s brows furrowed at Levi’s command but he stopped immediately. Levi was staring at him, his grey eyes seemingly stormy from the different range of emotions swirling all over while his lips were curved into a slight frown. He caressed Eren’s cheeks as he whispered, “Eren... I should've been with you.” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “You wanted a day off. No one can take that away from you.” 

Levi sighed and sat up before he confessed, “I wanted to spend it with you though.” 

“Why didn't you?” Eren remained lying on his back, too lazy to sit up. 

Levi sighed once more and rubbed the back of his neck briefly before he said, “While I've never been the romantic type-“

Eren grinned and teased, “Understatement of the century.” 

Levi glared at Eren as he asked, “Want me to continue or not, brat?” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “Go ahead, Casanova.” 

“I don't really want to do this surrounded by a crappy attempt of a pillow fort-“ 

“Hey. Don’t diss my pillow wall.” Eren punched Levi’s arm playfully and Levi smirked. 

“Your pillow fort-“

“Wall.” Eren corrected with a glare. 

“Fine, pillow ‘wall’-“ Levi made sure to be extra sarcastic at the last word, “- aside, I want to do this now. I can't... I-“ 

Levi sighed, “This past 24 hours have the fucking worst. The moment Isabel brought this to HQ a few hours ago-“

“Your sister was here?” Eren asked loudly with big wide eyes. He has heard stories about Levi’s younger sister and he had talked to her using Skype whenever she called Levi but he never met Isabel in person since she was living in France together with their childhood friend Farlan Church. 

Levi rolled his eyes as he said, “She's still in the country. We're having dinner with her and Farlan this Saturday.” 

Eren was excited to finally meet Isabel in person. She was a fun person to talk to. She and Farlan were more than happy to share embarrassing stories starring Levi and sometimes the two of them and she never treated Eren any differently when she heard he was the president’s son. But that didn’t stop him from raising his eyebrows as he teased, “Making my schedule for me now, Levi?” 

Levi ignored Eren’s teasing and continued, “The point is... I want to give this to you as soon as possible. Screw the mood, the place and all that shit.” 

With that said, he grabbed something from the inside pocket of his jacket and placed it on Eren’s stomach. Eren stared at the item currently sitting innocently on top of his stomach. 

It was a small red box. 

But the shape and size was enough hints for Eren to guess what was inside the box. 

Eren’s eyes widened as he cursed, “Holy shit.” 

He grabbed the box slowly, as if he was handling a bomb, “Are you fucking serious?” 

Levi glared at him as he asked back, “Do I look like I'm going to joke about this sort of thing?” 

“No.” Eren immediately answered as he sat up and he mumbled, “Just...” 

Eren opened the box and commented, “Shit. It's really a ring. It's an actual fucking ring.” 

The ring inside was a white gold ring with a thin gold line in the middle. At the center was a small yellow spherical shaped gem. Eren wasn’t a gem enthusiast but the coloring seemed very similar to the ambers Mikasa would show him every time they were in a jewelry store. According to her, amber reminded her of his eyes and that’s why it was Mikasa’s favorite gem. The gem didn’t stand out. Instead, it was embedded to the ring itself. 

Eren’s observation was cut short by Levi’s exasperated comment, “Really not the reaction I was looking for, you shitty brat.” 

“You got me an engagement ring, you bastard!” Eren shouted as he continued to stare at the ring. 

“Yes, I did.” Levi nodded as he replied in a monotone voice. 

“I'm the son of the president!” Eren shouted after he raised his head to stare at Levi with wide surprised eyes. 

“Yes, you are.” Levi replied with the same monotone voice. 

“And you're officially my bodyguard.” Eren whispered. 

Levi rolled his eyes as he asked, “What is this? Ask obvious questions time?” 

“You do understand that this is gonna be a big deal, right?” Eren pointed at him then at Levi before pointing at the ring as he said dramatically, “Problematic recently kidnapped son of the president engaged to his bodyguard!” 

“That's gonna be the headline.” Eren hissed. 

Levi rolled his eyes before he said, “One... that's a long title, even for a tabloid. Two... the public does not know there was a mass kidnapping yesterday. As far as the world is concern, it was a fucking normal day with a slight heavy traffic due to a sudden road repair.” 

“Road repair?” Eren repeated, confused why Levi was suddenly taking about such a thing. 

Levi shrugged as he said nonchalantly, “Mike may have saved the country yesterday.” 

Eren raised an eyebrow as he asked in a teasing manner, “And you got stuck saving a bunch of brats? My condolences.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he replied, “I'd choose you over this fucking country any time, brat.” 

Eren’s eyes widened once more and his jaw slacked. 

“Three-“

Eren interrupted him as he asked, “I'm sorry. Did you just say something very romantic? Who are you and what did you do to my grumpy perverted old man?” 

Levi ignored him as he continued, “I don't give a rat's ass what they think. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even after your father's presidency is over, even after you graduated college, even after you fucking get your doctorate... I want to be there for you. I want to stay by your side for as long as I can.” 

Eren blushed at Levi’s blunt confession. While they have been dating a while, they were never really the affectionate type. He sighed and said, “Damn it, Levi. You can't just turn into a romantic all of a sudden while I'm still recovering from getting kidnapped.” 

Levi nodded and leaned forward to kiss Eren’s forehead before he whispered, “I can wait for your answer, Eren. I'll wait as long as it takes. I just needed to say this now or-“

Eren stopped Levi in mid-sentence by pressing their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. He gave Levi a toothy grin as he said, “Yes.” 

Levi frowned as he asked, “Yes as in 'yes, please wait' or yes as in 'yes, I want to marry you'?” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “Yes as in 'yes, you god damn idiot, I will fucking spend the rest of my life with you so you should kiss me now'.” 

Levi smirked, “Good.” 

They kissed deeply for a few moments before Levi pulled away. He grabbed the ring from inside the box and grabbed Eren’s left hand with his other hand. He kissed Eren’s knuckle before placing the ring on his left ring finger. Eren was grinning so wide while Levi couldn’t stop the small smile currently on his face. Eren chuckled as he whispered, “Fifty bucks says dad finds out about our engagement in a newspaper.” 

Levi chuckled and kissed Eren once more, not even bothering to reply to that. They fell on the pillows once more and Eren began unbuttoning Levi’s jacket. He helped Levi take it off and threw it by the couch, their lips never leaving each other’s company. 

Levi grabbed Eren’s shirt and began pushing it up. They parted and Eren immediately took off his shirt, throwing it next to the jacket before wrapping his hand on Levi’s black tie. He pulled the tie, forcing Levi to lean towards him and Eren captured his lips in a bruising demanding kiss. 

And that’s when…

Levi’s phone rang. 

Levi growled and Eren whined as they pulled apart, “Noooo…”

Levi looked at his phone and read the message. He clicked his tongue and said, “They bugged our apartment.” 

Eren groaned and fell back to the pillows. His voice was muffled by the pillow as he asked, “So no sex?” 

“Not if it’s Hange and Erwin watching us.” Levi growled and fell on the pillows as well. He placed his arm over his eyes as he said, “Hange said ‘congratulations’ by the way.” 

“Yay.” Eren said sarcastically. 

Levi chuckled and kissed the nape of Eren’s neck before he promised, “I’m going to find all of those bugs tomorrow. I’m too fucking tired to search the entire place right now.” 

Eren grabbed the blanket and placed it over them as he snuggled closer to Levi, “Let’s sleep here.” 

“Do we have a choice? You took all of the pillows and made this mess.” There was no bite in Levi’s words as he wrapped his arms around Eren. 

“I promise I’ll clean it up tomorrow while you go take out every bug in this apartment.” Eren replied sleepily. 

“Deal.” Levi mumbled as he rested his head on the top of Eren’s head. 

Eren was already falling asleep when he heard Levi whisper, “Eren…”

“Hm?” 

“Turn the TV and the DVD player off.” 

Eren groaned and groggily sat up. He had to stretch his upper body to reach the remote. He clicked the off button of the TV and the off button of the DVD player before throwing the remote on the couch. He fell on Levi’s chest and mumbled, “Love you too, old man.” 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a pillow fort, I mean, wall* I’m sorry there’s no smut. At least they got engaged? *hides further*  
> The prequel will have smut! I PROMISE!!! So please wait patiently for that!!!


End file.
